The present invention relates to novel phosphoramidate compounds containing a p-phenylenediamine group, to compositions containing these compounds for stabilizing organic materials, and to lubricating oils or shaped articles of organic materials containing a stabilizing amount of the composition.
It is well known in the art that many N-substituted paraphenylenediamines posses the serious drawbacks of changing the visual appearance of organic materials which are to be stabilized.